Trapped
by GranHana
Summary: Encerrado por horas con su mayor tormento, Hiei acepta un estúpido reto. [HieixOC]


" **TRAPPED"**

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente del gran Yoshihiro Togashi.

 **Warning** : [Oneshot] [M] [HieixOC]

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** En esta retorcida lluvia de ideas, mi querido Hiei no es tan peque. Digamos que es un poco más bajo que Urameshi al inicio del anime. Y ya que estoy hastiada del HieixKurama (vamos, llega un punto en el que es casi dificil, por no decir imposible, encontrar fics que no sean de esta pareja) qué mejor ejercicio de relajación que hacer mi propio Hiei x _Kurama versión femenina con personalidad de Urameshi_. A ver si sale algo bueno de acá.

By the way, esto no estaría acá publicado si no me hubiese topado con Tays1994 y por sus fics sobre YYH. ¡Gracias!

Tampoco sería posible sin la ayuda del sexy album _Dummy_ de _Portishead_. Tanta sensualidad debería ser ilegal.

¡Sin más sermones, disfruten!

* * *

" _He said I was trapped. He had trapped me. I told him to carefully consider what trapped animals do when they do not wish to be trapped."  
― J.M. McDermott, Straggletaggle_

" _ **Hiei, por favor…"**_

La voz de su amigo dentro de su cabeza le suplicaba por todos los dioses del olimpo que _no_ provocara a su hermana.

La observó sentada en frente de él, con las piernas flexionadas hacia adelante. Le sostuvo la mirada.

—Deja de mirarme, pervertido.—para su irritación, vio como le sonrió con coquetería. Su cabello rojizo caía sobre su rostro, hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con osadía, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice —Y eso que dices que soy 'fea'. ¡Hmph! Te descubrí—

" _ **No insistas, zorro"**_

Hiei viró los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, encontraba terriblemente placentero proferir insultos y provocar a la hermana de Kurama, que lejos de heredar el carácter apacible y sensato de éste, tenía una mezcla letal de impulsividad, capricho, terquedad y dinamita que a la menor burla explotaba como kamikaze. Y no sólo se conformaba con ofensas nimias, muchas veces, contrario a su actuar, se dejaba llevar por los patéticos intentos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que solo se comparaba con el poder espiritual de pelea de Kuwabara antes de ser entrenado por Genkai.

—Claro. Me descubriste, deforme. _Te deseo_. —

Para su propio regocijo, la aludida se sonrojó —¡Lo sabía! —

—Eso fue sarcasmo, _tonta_ —

—¡Lo sabía! —

Era evidente que ella era un dolor en la retaguardia y su nivel de fastidio equivalía al poder de un demonio clase S. Y para desconsuelo de él, estaba atrapado hacía 1 hora en aquel armamento metálico llamado ascensor según dialecto humano, y por lo visto no había miras de escapar de allí. Si bien no podía culparla por la falla del artefacto, sentía la absurda necesidad de recargarla de todos sus pesares. Y la situación se tornaba más intolerante, al saber que no podía despedazar el claustro porque sencillamente estaba en un edificio repleto de humanos.

" _Maldita sea. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_

" _Oh, ya me acordé."_

—Todas las personas… _agradables_ personas con las que pude haber estado encerrada, ¡Y tenía que ser contigo! — la pelirroja le sacó la lengua.

—Pienso exactamente lo mismo—Hiei le sostuvo la mirada en lo que parecía una batalla etérea. La fuerza era tan tangible que casi podría verse la electricidad emanando por sus ojos y chocando ferozmente.

—¡Ugh! ¡No te soporto, enano!—

—Es curioso que por primera vez concordamos en algo—replicó sarcásticamente.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos que a la pelirroja le parecieron eternos. Comenzó a removerse incómodamente, para fastidio del demonio.

—¿Por qué siempre estamos discutiendo? — preguntó con una calma totalmente fingida.

—Porque eres una molestia.

—Hiei…

—Estoy hablando en serio

—Oh vamos, podríamos tener una conversación normal por una jodida vez en la vida.—cruzó las piernas y enroscó el vestido entre ellas para evitar que se viera su ropa interior –Además, eres amigo de Suichi. No podría odiarte. Aunque muchas veces pienso que debería matarte. Pero otras veces pienso que discutir tanto y odiarnos es la base de nuestra relación… _amistosa._ —

—¿Qué te hace pensar que somos amigos? —

—Lo somos.

La observó por unos segundos, sin parpadear —Estás jodidamente loca.

—¡Idiota!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurama arrugó el ceño, observando por cuarta vez su reloj. Miró fijamente al ascensor hermético —¿Por qué está tomando tanto tiempo? —

Yusuke se acercó a su oido izquierdo, con mirada pícara —¿Nervioso, uh? —

El pelirrojo parpadeó —¿Perdón? —

Yusuke se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar inocencia —Tu hermana lleva más de 1 hora encerrada con Hiei. —

—No veo el punto. —

—Oh vamos, Urameshi. —intervino Kuwabara —No deben estar haciendo otra cosa aparte de insultarse y agarrarse a golpes.

—¡Es mas que obvia la tensión sexual entre ese par!—el pelinegro arqueó las cejas con coquetería —Pelear es solo una excusa para toquetearse... ¡Seguro están retozando como conejos!—

—¡Yusuke! — regañó Keiko.

—¡De ninguna manera! — Kuwabara contraatacó —No creo que alguien se sienta atraido por ese renacuajo—

—Lo dudo, hermanito. —la mayor, que se encontraba recostada en la pared adyacente al ascensor jugueteaba con un cigarrillo apagado en su boca—Hiei es bastante atractivo.—acercó el encendedor—Rarito, pero atractivo—

Kuwabara saltó —¡Lo estás halagando, Shizuru! ¡Mi propia sangre de mi sangre está de parte de mi peor enemigo! —

Kurama resopló con fuerza, reluciendo su disgusto. Era increible el sentimiento de sobreprotección que emanaba. Yusuke tragó saliva, riendo nervioso y acercándose para darle una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Hey tranquilo, Kurama! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Ya hablaste con Hiei y te prometió no hacer ninguna maniobra suicida que alerte a los del museo. Y en cuanto a tu hermana… bueno ¡tiene a Hiei! —

Por alguna razón, aquello no parecía consolarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Maldito demonio amorfo y amargado!

—¡Humana inutil y presumida!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Perra!

—¡Envidioso!

Ambos se encontraban de pie, gritándose tan cerca que podían escupirse si quisieran. La pelirroja procuró empinarse lo suficiente para parecer algo más alta que su contrincante. Ladeó el rostro con arrogancia.

El pelinegro miró perturbado. —¿Envidioso? —

La chica posó sus manos en jarra sobre sus caderas —Me llamas "perra" porque sólo tienes envidia de que esté con otros hombres y no contigo. —

—¿Por qué eres tan absurdamente insistente con eso? Eres tan fea que ningún hombre –vivo o muerto, de este mundo y de los otros- te elegiría como su concubina—

—¡Aggh! ¡Un día de estos te quebraré el cuello!

—El sentimiento es mutuo

—Y te quitaré tu estúpida espada y te partiré en dos.

—Es de plástico.

—Pues entonces me tomará mucho más tiempo acabar contigo.

—Oh. Qué vengativa—comentó con sarcasmo. –Hasta el descerebrado de Kuwabara podría idear algo mejor—

—¿No te cansas de insultar a todo el mundo?— comenzó a pincharle el pecho con su dedo índice, en un intento irracional por sacarlo de casillas. —–Deja…—con cada palabra lo golpeaba –De… hablar… mal… de… tus… amigos—

Hiei la apartó de un manotazo.

—¡Auch!—se quejó la pelirroja, sobando el envés de su mano adolorida —¿Sabes? La violencia no resuelve nada.

—Aplícate el consejo a ti misma.

—Bueno, no soy tan violenta como tu. Eres demasiado impulsivo.

—Cállate ya, mujer.

La pelirroja se llevó la mano a la frente, sobreactuando —¡Oh no! ¡Llamen al servicio social! ¡Este pobre niño tiene problemas emocionales! ¡Acaba de provocar un incendio en un acto desesperado por llamar la atención! ¡Obviamente necesita más amor!— se acercó sonriendo hacia él, logrando que con cada paso, Hiei retrocediera.

—Si te atreves a abrazarme…

—Si si, ya lo sé—zarandeó las manos —Holocausto para mí—

Impredecible como era, la chica se sentó en el suelo con poca delicadeza, apoyando su cabeza en la fría pared metálica. Lo observó copiarle la acción, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Deja de mirarme—replicó nuevamente con sorna —¿Seguro que no estás intentando ligar conmigo, usando esa actitud de apatía sólo para atraerme?—

El pelinegro viró los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba el interruptor de apagado de aquella mujer? —No—

—Pues deberías—respondió con una sonrisa que se amplió aún más al ver que al aludido se le teñían las mejillas de rojo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _ **Dime que mi hermana sigue con vida"**_

El demonio suspiró. _ **"No por mucho tiempo"**_

" _ **¿Qué está haciendo ahora?"**_

" _ **Firmar su sentencia de muerte"**_

Kurama resopló con impaciencia _**"Los técnicos están haciendo lo posible por sacarlos de allí. Resiste. Y compórtate."**_ Siguiendo unos segundos de silencio, el pelirrojo prosiguió _**"Prométeme que no la lastimarás"**_

" _ **No lo haré"**_

" _ **Respondiste apresuradamente. No acabo de creerte"**_

" _ **Soy un hombre de palabras, Kurama. Ya te dije que no la lastimaré"**_

Escuchó a su amigo suspirando por enésima vez _**"Cuando la asesine, lo haré tan rápido que no sentirá nada"**_

" _ **Hiei…"**_

" _ **No me das órdenes, zorro."**_

El semblante de Kurama se tornó siniestro _**"No me gustaría ver tu pecho desgarrado por las raíces de Shimaneki* [*Semilla de la planta de la muerte]"**_

" _ **Wow. Eso sonó aterrador. Felicidades Yoko"**_

" _ **Hablo en serio, Hiei"**_

El demonio de fuego cortó la comunicación mental y sonrió con petulancia. Parecía que no solamente le agradaba provocar a la pelirroja sino también a Kurama, pues no había excusa perfecta para sacarlo de sus cabales con tanta facilidad como cuando hablaba de sus _humanos_. Aun así, por los años de amistad que llevaban supuso que cada palabra proferida por el zorro demonio era real. Solo él dimensionaba la fuerza total de Yoko Kurama y si algo tuvo claro desde que lo conoció era que jamás lo querría como enemigo, ya que podría ser mucho más centrado y despiadado que él.

Pero también era real que si no apreciara tanto a Kurama, hacía tiempo atrás habría degollado a su latosa hermana.

—¿Has besado a una mujer? —

La pregunta tomó fuera de base al pelinegro, alzando las cejas con incredibilidad —¿Qué?

—¿Has hecho el amor?— cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y apoyó su barbilla en ellos, dirigiéndole la más intensa de sus miradas.

" _¿De qué diablos está hecha esta mujer?"_

—Ya sabes—giró los ojos, impaciente —Echar un polvo, snuss nuss, apuñalar al oso, rechinar el catre, intercambiar fluidos, chuku chuku, tronar el cacahuate, enroscar el tornillo, darle al tema... ¿Acaso los demonios no hacen eso? — gesticuló con sus manos. —¿Eres gay? —

Una vena se marcó en la frente del demonio. Parecía que aquella muchacha carecía del instinto de auto-conservación. O era tan estúpida que no le importaba poner en riesgo su vida con tal de verlo malhumorado. Debería ignorarla, pero por alguna razón ajena a su raciocinio, siempre le replicaba de vuelta. Y sus conversaciones y cambios de ánimos eran tan inestables que muchas veces se perdía en el hilo de alguna batalla verbal.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, humana? —

—Nada, solo tengo curiosidad. — sonrió con sinceridad—¿Sabes? Muchas chicas te encuentran bastante _exótico_. Lo sé por la forma en que te miran. Si usaras tu jagan, te sonrojaría escuchar las cosas que piensan… En fin, ¿me responderás?

—No—

—¿No me responderás o no has besado a nadie?

—No es problema tuyo.

—Vaya vaya. —la muchacha agudizó la mirada, con burla —O sea que aun eres virgen—

—No soy virgen.

—Ya. ¿Has estado solamente con demonios?

—Tienes una obsesión malsana con mi vida privada. Eso demuestra lo patéticamente vacía que es la tuya.

—¡Hey! ¡Que sepas que soy una mujer hermosa, y ningún hombre se resistiría a estar conmigo!

—¿Hermosa? ¿Bajo qué absurdos estándares de belleza?

—¡Aghhh deja de decir que soy fea! ¡Cuando digo ningún hombre, tú también estás incluido, demonio de pacotilla! ¡Si me lo propongo no serías capaz de apartar tu boca de una chica tan linda como yo! — en un arrebato de bipolaridad, su rostro cambió de furia a uno de completa picardía. —Te propongo un reto—

—No. —

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso

—¿Entonces, por qué lo preguntaste?

—Pregunté porque pensé que tendrías los suficientes _cojones_ para aceptar. Pero me equivoqué. Ya vi que le tienes miedo a las mujeres. — giró el rostro con petulancia —Un demonio poderoso, derrotado bajo los encantos de una simple mujer _humana._ —

—¿Se supone que ese es tu genial argumento para instarme a aceptar? No cedo a insultos ni amenazas. —el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos— No insistas, mujer. Ya sé que me encuentras sexualmente encantador—

—¡N-no pienso que eres encantador! — la chica casi se atraganta con su propia saliva —¡Sólo quiero probar una teoría, e-es todo!— aclaró su garganta para recuperar su compostura. Con una actitud más que fingida, comenzó a trazar líneas en el suelo. —Digo, a pesar de que soy una humana jamás rechazaría un reto en el que innegablemente ganaría. Además, eso solo confirma que tengo un poder de seducción tan grande que te da miedo aceptar—

Hiei agudizó la mirada, claramente ofendido. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que opinara esa subnormal?

—¿Qué diablos significa esa mirada?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con inocencia —Mis ojos son lindos—

—Estás pensando algo muy retorcido.

—Ohhh, no es naaadaaa. —rió, tapando su boca teatralmente con su mano—Es solo que me alegro de que mi desafío te haya hecho retroceder como gallina. No lo sé, esperaba más de mi eterno rival. Más intrepidez, más valor. Más testosterona—

El pelinegro rechinó sus dientes —Tienes una de las personalidades más irritantes de este mundo y el otro.—

—La encontrarás más irritante cuando le cuente a todos que eres un cobarde y que le tienes miedo a las mujeres.

—Agrr— gruñó por lo bajo, pensando que Kurama lo torturaría si se enterara de que despellejó a la pelirroja y la tiró a los cuervos. Sin embargo, una idea cruzó por su mente. Su rostro se serenó —¿Dices que no declinarías ningún desafío que te propongan? —

—¡Por supuesto que no! — hinchó su pecho con soberbia —¿Qué tienes en mente, eh? —

—Has hablado de retos, pero no has concretado nada hasta ahora. Dime que es—

—Dijiste que no—

—Habla. —

La chica lo observó con vacilación. Sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban la duda, adrenalina y éxtasis de alguien que está a punto de saltar de un tejado. Lo último que no debe hacer era esperar. —Te reto a que no puedes estar cerca de mi sin _besarme_ —

Hiei alzó las cejas. Era un reto bastante ridículo. —Eso será fácil. —

—¡Ja! Lo dudo mucho, pequeñín. — sonrió altanera.

Se veía tan confiada que incluso mentiría si no se sintió intimidado por una milésima de segundo —¿Qué ocultas? —

—Nada— respondió con pose angelical —¡Oh! Olvidé decirlo. Cuando hablo de "besar", me refiero a besos de verdad. Con _lengua_ —

Hiei la observó con asco —No encuentro gusto alguno en tocar tu lengua viperina. Podría morderla y morir envenenado. —

La chica lo observó con picardía —¿Estás pensando en morderme la lengua? Eso se escucha tentador—

—Tonta—

Rió al verlo virar los ojos con impaciencia —¿Aceptarás, Hiei? —

—Hecho. Pero con una condición.

—Te sigo.

—Yo decido el premio para el ganador. No me conformaría simplemente con tu grotesca derrota. —

La observó palidecer.

—¿Qué pasa, retrasada? — sonrió con burla —¿Acaso no dijiste hace unos minutos que _jamás_ rechazarías un reto de tu mayor rival? —

La pelirroja tragó saliva con dificultad. —No he rechazado nada—

—No tienes qué decirlo. Tu horrible cara te delata.

—Pues eres bastante tarado para leer los gestos de tu oponente. Por supuesto que no daré marcha atrás— arrugó el ceño, pasando por alto el insulto —¿Y bien? —

—El que pierda, será el esclavo del ganador por un día. No sólo será un simple sirviente, estará expuesto a toda clase de humillaciones y opresión. Si quiero que te arrastres mientras camino sobre tu espalda para que no tocar el suelo, lo harás. Si te ordeno lavar mi ropa ensangrentada y llena de sesos, lo harás. Si quiero que seas mi oponente en mi entrenamiento, así eso suponga un grave daño físico, lo harás. —

—Ni de coña.

—¿Perdón, señorita _soyunahumanaestúpidaynoletemoalosdesafíos_?

—Vamos, sabes que no podría entrenar contigo y mucho menos ser tu oponente. No soy tan estúpida como piensas.

—Miedosa.

La escuchó gruñir.

—¡Está bien! ¡Acepto! Al fin y al cabo, ganaré. — peinó su flequillo rojizo hacia atrás. —Pero yo también tengo una condición: Haré el primer movimiento. —

—Como si eso fuese a cambiar el resultado final—

—¡Ya lo verás, cabeza de puerco espín! — respondió con rudeza, haciendo el gesto de enroscar la manga de su camiseta imaginaria, como si estuviese a punto de molerlo a puños.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Contra cualquier lógica y designio natural, la pelirroja permaneció misteriosamente silenciosa por alrededor de 15 minutos. Tiempo en el que no le quitó la vista de encima ni un milisegundo. Y Hiei mentiría si no estuvo tentado a hacer uso de su jagan y adentrarse en la retorcida mente de la mujer.

Poco a poco, el oscuro ascensor se tornó mucho más tenso. La atmósfera de intimidad los presionaba desde todos los ángulos, acercándolos con sus manos invisibles.

" _¿Qué estará tramando esta pesada?"_

Efectivamente, ella inició con el primer movimiento. Se acercó gateando con pausa, tanteando cada arrastre que hacía en vista de una reacción por parte de él. Si su cabello no hubiese caído hacia adelante por la postura, de seguro hubiera podido admirar la curvatura de su cuello, el ángulo de sus hombros desnudos y el nacimiento de sus redondos pechos.

" _¿Pero qué estoy pensando?"_ se reprendió mentalmente.

" _De acuerdo. No es fea. Pero tampoco es lo suficientemente atractiva como para hacerme caer en sus sucios e infantiles juegos"_

" _¿Su boca siempre ha sido así de carnosa?"_

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando los ojos de esmeralda se encontraron con su profunda mirada carmesí a menos de 20 centímetros de diferencia. La tenía tan cerca que sentía que se volvía cíclope al tratar de enfocar la totalidad de su rostro. Sintió su olor dulce colándose por su nariz, y casi podría imaginar lo suave que se sentiría su piel al tacto.

La maldijo mentalmente cuando le dedicó una mirada cómplice y coqueta al sentirse descubierto. Parecía que tuviese un poder sobrehumano y casi demoniaco para leerle la mente. La maldijo por existir, por retarlo, por ser ella. Más que todo, debido a la pura frustración por hacer sido atrapado contemplándola tan descaradamente que su rostro lo delató.

Con cada maldita sonrisa presumida, parecía gritarle _"Nos deseamos a rabiar, Hiei."_

¿En qué momento sus rostros se tornaron tan cerca?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los ojos inyectados de sangre siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando llevó su cabello hacia atrás para dejar expuesto su fino rostro. Con suavidad enredó sus dedos entre el tirante derecho que sostenía su vestido nude y lo bajó con parsimonia, dejando un rastro de piel erizada por su propio contacto. En aquella muestra donde ella era la exhibicionista y él un voyerista, vio cómo alzó la otra mano con igual lentitud e hizo lo mismo con el otro tirante, logrando que el vestido solamente se sostuviera por la curvatura de sus pechos.

Con determinación, posó las manos sobre el fornido pecho del pelinegro y comenzó a tantearlo por sobre la ropa, apretando la fuerte tela como quien amenaza hacerla añicos a causa de la ansiedad. Sintió su pecho subir y bajar con serenidad, e incluso detuvo su mano unos segundos en su flanco izquierdo, percibiendo los latidos anormales de su corazón. Sonrió interiormente al saber que aquel cabeza dura, reacio a cualquier acercamiento, permitiera que lo tocara con tanto descaro.

" _Estás mucho más demente que yo, Hiei"_

Le tomó la mano izquierda y la llevó hacia sus hombros expuestos, guiándola en lo que parecían caricias. Hiei continuaba observando en trance el trayecto de su propia mano sobre la piel ajena, distinguiendo aquella textura hasta en la punta de su lengua. Quiso recordar si en algún momento de los golpes servidos en sus tantas peleas, sintió bajo sus nudillos aquella suavidad de seda, pero no lo consiguió. Parecía que cada caricia desaceleraba el tiempo y lo más extraño de todo era que, en el fondo, le gustaba la situación mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

En ese momento olvidó que estaba con la fastidiosa, escandalosa, entrometida y poco femenina hermana de Kurama.

La mano masculina se deshizo del agarre y con voluntad propia siguió su camino hacia el cuello. Lo cubrió con su mano, sintiendo la sangre hinchando la vena yugular y tuvo un absurdo deseo de romperlo. Aplicó una presión ligera y para su propio regocijo pudo escuchar un gemido ahogado en la garganta de la pelirroja.

Lo observaba temeraria, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Continuó el avance hacia la boca pulposa, tocándola con su dedo pulgar. Y mentiría si negara que enloqueció al sentirla besándolo, para después adentrarlo dentro de su boca y chuparlo en un gesto obsceno, como una felación.

" _Esta mujer es terriblemente estúpida o condenadamente osada."_

Retiró la mano con rudeza, permaneciendo aún unido a su boca por un hilo de saliva. La tentación de probarla era inaguantable si ella permanecía así, con la boca entreabierta e insinuante.

Vio la fémina mano acercarse a su rostro con claras intenciones de tocarlo, y con precisión la agarró con fuerza, aun en el aire. La giró levemente hasta tener expuesto el tendón de su muñeca y lo llevó a su boca para morderlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El contacto de su boca en su muñeca le quitó el aliento. Jamás pensó que Hiei fuese tan intrépido como para permitirse ese tipo de cercanía con ella. La reacción por acción del contacto no viraba en una sola dirección, pues Hiei sintió que un fuego crecía en la base de su estómago, semejante únicamente a la sensación de goce que hallaba en la batalla.

" _Eres un maldito coqueto, Hiei"_

La pelirroja mentalmente se preguntaba si aquellos mordiscos ásperos equivalían a caricias en el lenguaje demoniaco. Si bien su mordedura no era violenta –de hecho era juguetona, por no decir erótica, pues con Hiei nunca se sabía nada con certeza— con el paso de los segundos empezaba a ser abrasiva y le ardía. Si continuaba así, sangraría en cualquier momento.

Copiando su forma de actuar, retiró con fuerza su muñeca y sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, se lanzó sobre los labios del pelinegro. Era una apuesta estúpida, ¿pero es que acaso la pasión se regía alguna vez por una lógica ajena a sí misma?

Tan pronto como sus labios tocaron los de él, el fuego en su interior se atizó hasta alcanzar su cabeza. La chica enredó sus dedos en su cabello, apretándolo hacia sí y evitando que huyera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La impresión de horror, desesperación y morbo que provoca ver por primera vez un montón de carne ensangrentada, alternativamente bella o nauseabunda, equivale en parte a la impresión que resentían al mirarse, después de romper aquel contacto de labios.

Ella había sido clara: aquello no equivalía a un beso real. Apenas fue una simple unión de labios.

Aun así, siendo tan simple como era, si hubiese durado un segundo más, indudablemente hubiera perdido.

No podía negar que era atractiva. Era un poco más alta que él y tenía una belleza mucho más sencilla que la de su hermano. Sin embargo, era su carácter el que lo atraía principalmente. Se mostraba tan bruscamente ansiosa de todo lo que violenta el orden que bastaba el más imperceptible llamado de los sentidos para que de un golpe su rostro adquiriera un carácter que sugiere directamente todo aquello que está ligado a las raíces animales y primitivas: la violencia, los golpes, la adrenalina, la sangre, y como no, lo sexual.

Porque si había algo que sobresaltaba en sus ojos verdosos, era la llamarada sexual que amenazaba con llevarse todo a su paso, como ahora.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nunca se supo quién bajó la guarda en primer lugar, ni en qué momento ocurrió todo. Si alguno luego quisiera recrear aquel recuerdo sublime, se encontraría con un espacio en blanco. Pasó tan rápido que no pudo ser almacenado a tiempo en su memoria a largo plazo.

La pasión caía por fin en torrentes y les bañaba enteramente el cuerpo, expuesto a su cólera desbocada. Ambos escuchaban truenos dentro de su alucinación mental, aumentando cada vez más la arrebatadora furia con la que se besaban, tocando sus lenguas con fuerza, lamiendo cada vestigio de saliva entre los labios y las comisuras, intercambiando fluidos y alientos, arrancándoles gemidos de goce los cuales redoblaban cada vez que el relámpago mental los unía en un abrazo arrobador, rozando sus sexos por encima de la ropa.

En aquel arrebato de pasión se encontraron de pie, aprisionados contra la fría pared del ascensor. Mientras Hiei se adentraba para robarle otro profundo beso, la pelirroja pasó una pierna alrededor de su cintura tallada y buscó a tientas el bulto de la entrepierna del demonio. Comenzó a sacudirlo con avidez y audacia al sentir que se tornaba cada vez más duro y grueso. En aquel torbellino de roces, su vestido descendió en su totalidad, enroscándose en su cintura y dejando expuesto sus pechos.

Hiei se separó únicamente para recorrerla entera con la mirada, dispuesto a devorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin importar las marcas carmesí que desde ya sobresalían desde su cuello hasta sus hombros. Se aventuró, arrancándole gemidos entre placenteros y dolorosos, al crear otro reguero de mordidas y besos hasta su ombligo.

Sintió entonces, que lo tomaban con rudeza del cabello y lo asaltaban –era tackleado, para ser más exacto- hasta caer sentado en el suelo, con la chica sentada encima de él, piernas aun enroscadas como lapa a su alrededor.

En lo que parecía un ridículo intento por tomar el control de aquello, le sacó el miembro de los pantalones y lo posicionó en la entrada de su cavidad que se dejaba entrever con la ropa interior a un lado. Impaciente, Hiei le apartó las manos con brusquedad y empujó adentro con prisa. Una corriente de vapor caliente se depositó bajo su diafragma, obligándolo a respirar con fuerza. La sintió tan dispuesta, tan a punto y tan húmeda que se hundió dentro de ella hasta el tope de sus entrañas.

En eso tenía que darle crédito: el sexo de las humanas era una fuente húmeda de sexualidad. Nunca antes, con ninguna demonio, podría comparar aquel agujero hirviente, apretado y mojado, como el de aquella humana.

Por segunda vez en aquella hora, casi pierde el control. A pesar de todo sabía que si desbocaba toda su furia en ella, la lastimaría. Antes de que pudiera refrenarse, la pelirroja se enroscaba aún más y hacía más íntimo y profundo aquella penetración. El inesperado envite lo hundió en lo más profundo de su vagina. La observó directamente a los ojos, totalmente perdidos en su propio éxtasis, y comprobó cómo sus pezones rosáceos se alzaban con gracia a causa de la excitación y sus anteriores mordidas.

Hiei gruñó, golpeando el suelo con su palma libre, pues la otra permanecía alrededor de uno de los pechos de la chica.

—Maldita sea, mujer. Dame un minuto o te mataré—

Aun así, la pelirroja ajena a su voz, disfrutaba de su propio goce, oscilando sus caderas alrededor de su pene, subiendo y bajando sobre éste, brincando con bravío y sudando como poseída.

 _"Al diablo"_

En un momento de decisión, Hiei tomó las riendas de la situación y tomándola bruscamente de su brazo izquierdo la giró hasta posicionarla en cuatro. Se instaló detrás de ella y con rudeza enredó la mano vendada en su cabellera rojiza, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Comenzó a embestirla con cólera ciega, como si la violencia fuese el único medio de comunicación entre ellos. La sintió revolverse bajo él, buscando la forma de encararlo, a lo que él respondió apoyando su mano libre en su espalda nívea y obligarla a acostarse entera en el suelo, aún con el culo al aire para su propio placer. Recordó todas las veces en que se ensartaban en peleas a puño limpio y seco, y después de haberlo negado, aceptó que inconscientemente relacionaba aquella violencia con sus más recónditas ganas de embestirla, como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Lo había deseado desde la primera vez que la conoció. La revelación se le presentó como una condena, sintiendo vergüenza e ira, y con ello aumentó las penetraciones, haciéndolas cada vez más brutales y profundas.

La sintió gritar su nombre con fuerza en una especie de sollozo y supo entonces que se estaba corriendo, pues su sexo apretó el de él con fuerza palpitante. Apenas la sintió apretarle la verga entre espasmos húmedos, supo que le llegaría el turno a él. Sus testículos se contrajeron y sintió la lava ardiente ascendiendo hasta su punta. Le soltó el cabello y la sujetó por las caderas con ambas manos para empalarla en un último envite. El violento orgasmo fue el más salvaje que experimentó desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues le fue imposible acallar los gruñidos que le arrancaban la garganta. Temblando y empapado en sudor, se hundió en ella mientras el éxtasis iba cediendo, moviendo las caderas al tiempo que se vaciaba dentro de ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pelirroja no se inmutó en quitarse el sudor que le pegaba los cabellos a su frente. Cuando fue recuperando paulatinamente la noción del tiempo y espacio, comenzó a dolerle el cuerpo.

Observó su muñeca derecha, bañada hasta el codo de fluida sangre. Bajó el rostro hacia su pecho y notó numerosas magulladuras y marcas carmesíes. En su brazo izquierdo, una contusión verdosa se enroscaba alrededor como brazalete. Los labios le ardían y su sexo –más húmedo de lo normal- palpitaba con contracciones. También ardía.

A su lado reposaba Hiei con los ojos cerrados, tomando varias bocanadas de aire.

" _Ups ¿qué hice?"_

Aprovechó para mirarlo a su antojo. Su rostro adormilado se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Su nariz siempre le pareció linda. No lo había notado antes, pero tenía unas pestañas bastante espesas.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y la pelirroja no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ambos rompieron el silencio al unísono –Perdiste–

Hiei levantó levemente la comisura de sus labios, en una semisonrisa. Ambos lo sabían. Ambos se sentían delincuentes y dichosos al mismo tiempo. Y a partir de ese momento compartían un lazo fijo e irrenunciable por la culpa, aquella que proviene del pozo sin fondo del deseo que sólo consta de hambre e instinto.

–Desde hoy cobraré _mi_ premio, _esclavo_.

–Eres una pésima perdedora.

–Tú caíste primero

–Sandeces. Sólo quieres resguardar tu debilidad

–¿Débil?

La observó de pies a cabezas –No sobrevivirías siendo _mi esclava_. Te mataría. –

" _Eso sonó MUY pervertido"_

Comenzó a vestirse con pesadez. Echó su larga cabellera hacia delante de sus hombros, en un vago intento por cubrir sus heridas.

–Me gustaría ver la cara de mi hermano cuando le cuentes la razón por la que me mataste. –

–De todos modos, las víctimas nunca podrán contar su versión de la historia, así que quizá sea mejor no contarlas. –

La chica sonrió con coquetería. ¿Era su imaginación o Hiei había aceptado sutilmente seguir con aquel reto clandestino?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Gracias a Kami—Kurama suspiró aliviado al saber que el ascensor había sido arreglado y estaban en proceso de ascender.

La pelirroja no esperó que la puerta se abriera en su totalidad para salir despedida como un rayo pasando por entre todos los presentes, mientras gritaba algo como "¡Tengo que ir al baño, urgente!".

El zorro observó a Hiei, quien salía impasible a pesar de que varias gotas de sudor le empapaban la bandana alrededor de su frente.

Kurama arrugó la nariz, sensible por el olor a metal y sudor. Palideció al contemplar la remota posibilidad de que el presagio de Yusuke fuese cierto.

" _ **Hiei…"**_

" _ **No pasó nada"**_ contestó mentalmente, desapareciendo aún más raudo que la mujer.

El pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo al sentir las risas burlonas de Yusuke. Éste se crispó por la mirada de hielo que recibió –¡Ups! Mejor me voy, porque si me quedo la lio—

* * *

 **Avisos parroquiales:** ¡De antemano muchas gracias por pasarte por acá! Me inspiré en el vestido que traía Mukuro joven en el manga para el outfit de la protagonista. También notarán que no mencioné su nombre en todo el fic por la sencilla razón de que no se me da muy bien eso de los nombres ni de personajes ni de títulos.

Anyway, ando cocinando a fuego lento un próximo fic de humor sobre YYH y todo el clan, unidos por una buena causa: Conseguirle una novia a Kuwabara y que deje la obsesión con Yukina. La pasarán amargo mis pequeños detectives.

¡Nos vemos en el infierno, pequeñas almas indecentes!


End file.
